


whenever wind is blowing

by vanerz



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Snowboarding, mention of Someoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanerz/pseuds/vanerz
Summary: Fubuki, Kazemaru, snowboarding, and a conversation.





	whenever wind is blowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j12kon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=j12kon).



“How was it?” Kazemaru said once he got close enough to Fubuki. Fubuki was teaching him how to do a frontside three-sixty snowboarding trick, and Kazemaru thought he had done a very good job, if he could say so himself. But it was ultimately up to the expert to judge.  
  
“Kazemaru-kun. Your front three was great!” There was an admiring tinge to Fubuki’s tone, and he continued, “Your timing was perfect. Have you considered snowboarding as your backup plan?”  
  
Kazemaru stifled down a laugh. “Don’t mess with me like that! I just have practice with spins, that’s all. I mean, ever since middle school. Fuujin no Mai, Tatsumaki Otoshi… this was just the same thing once I got used to sliding on the snow.”  
  
“You’re not wrong,” Fubuki said. “But you’d be surprised how many athletes who are graceful on land suddenly forget how to keep their balance on snow.”   
  
“Ah.” Kazemaru’s smile turned wry. In front of him, on the powder, were many living examples of what Fubuki had just described. “I bet they didn’t have a great teacher. It’s been years, but I haven’t forgotten my foundations.”   
  
“Oh, Kazemaru-kun. You sure know the right words to say and when to say them.” The edges of Fubuki’s lips rose into a sweet, satisfied smile, and he gestured at the café not too far from them, at the bottom of the hill. “We’ve been out here for quite a while. Wanna grab something to eat or drink? My treat.”   
  
Kazemaru’s smile grew into a grin.  
  
“I’m not going to say no to some hot chocolate.”   
  
He took his helmet off, and the icy wind bit into his scalp as he shook out his bangs and ponytail. But it had been so hot inside the helmet that the cold was refreshing instead of painful. Fubuki followed suit, clipping his helmet around his board, and together they made their way to the café.  
  


\------

  
They both ordered their refreshment of choice and settled into a booth. For Kazemaru, it was his hot chocolate with marshmallows. Fubuki on the other hand had an ice cream sundae drizzled with chocolate sauce.  
  
Fubuki had paid for both orders, so it would be rude to judge. But Kazemaru couldn’t help but blurt out, “Why ice cream?”  
  
Fubuki responded with a quizzical look. “Why not? It tastes nice. Besides, it’s quite warm in here.”  
  
The heating was, indeed, cranked up quite high. But Kazemaru didn’t see an issue with that, considering that the snow depth outside was  _three and a half metres_. It was cold.  
  
Hokkaido locals were  _terrifying_.  
  
“So, why did you get back into snowboarding anyway?” Fubuki asked after one dainty bite of his ice cream. “Enough for you to spend your entire winter break here? We don’t often get visitors, up here.” A ghost of a smile disappeared as Fubuki took another bite of ice cream. “It’s nice.”  
  
“Funny you ask.” Kazemaru took a sip of the hot chocolate, and the milky sweet liquid settled into his stomach, warming him up from the inside. “It was Someoka who first gave me the idea, actually. I’ve always liked to run. But recently it’s lost its thrill.”  
  
Running wasn’t so exciting once you got used to leaping into the air, and doing flips and spins to score goals, to put it mildly.  
  
“Ah.” The way Fubuki nodded told Kazemaru that he understood perfectly. “There’s nothing like the thrill of shredding down the slopes.”  
  
“Being like the wind, right?” Kazemaru said, and Fubuki didn’t need to answer verbally. The knowing gleam in his eye as he met Kazemaru’s gaze and nodded was enough for both of them to connect in the moment.  
  
Fubuki eventually broke it, by spooning an uncharacteristically large scoop of ice cream into his mouth and swallowing it.  
  
“You picked up that front three really fast,” he said, and now, there was a mischievous tilt to his smile. “How about I teach you a Miller flip?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Namocchi, as a gift for j12kon!
> 
> Title named after the song that I looped while writing this: ['Spirit in the Sky' by KEiiNO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ovt7YGHAj8I)!


End file.
